


Movie Day

by passthecake



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, For Shaun, Just cutsie stuff, M/M, the titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthecake/pseuds/passthecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finally cleans out his apartment, so of course he invites his bestie Peter to come see and watch a movie and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m actually writing this while talking to you, which is kinda funny, actually, because I’m also talking to you through this sooo… Yeah. Hope you enjoy, Shaun! By the way, things inside ‘these things’ is the voices in Deadpool’s head, and texts are italic for Peter and bold for Wade.

Peter and Wade had become friends over the year or so they had known each other. They had a bit of a rough start, but they ended up warming up when S.H.I.E.L.D recruited Deadpool. They started doing missions together, Deadpool started stalking Peter, then they actually started hanging out. As a result, Peter had been over to Wade’s apartment many times and vise versa. It was all fun, except the fact that Wade’s place was disgusting, a total pig sty. And so after for months, Wade finally got the hint and cleaned his apartment. Top to bottom, every plate cleaned, every article of clothing put away, every stain scrubbed, and enough dust had been dusted to fill a house. Now, with his suit in the wash, Wade collapsed on the (spotless and dustless) couch.

‘You should tell Peter.’

‘ _Yeah! The man of spiders would love this._ ’

‘ **He’d be sooooo proud.** ’

Wade smiled and pulled out his phone. The voices were (almost) always right. Time to invite Spidey for a movie night or something to celebrate the cleaning of the apartment.

**Hellooooo Petey, you should totally come over. I wanna show you something. ~Pool of the Dead**

**Message Sent**

Wade turned on the television and passed out of exhaustion.

~~~

            Peter had just finished editing some pictures for The Daily Bugle when he checked his phone.

            _‘Hmm, I wonder what he wants me to see.’_

            _I’ll be there shortly. –P_

            Peter quickly slid on some shoes, grabbed a jacket, and ran out the door to his small apartment.

~~~

Wade’s eyes shot open at the sound of the doorbell. He jumped up from his comfortable position on the couch and sashayed over the get the door. Peter stood in the hallway outside the door.

“Why, hello Petey! What a pleasure it is to see you!” Wade said in his usual flamboyancy.

“Hey Wa-… What did you do to your apartment?!” Peter said, pushing past Wade into the room. He smiled as he looked around, things were nearly sparkling.

“I cleaned it.” Wade said, with a smile showing how proud he was. Peter looked completely dumbstruck. Deadpool liked watching him.

‘He’s cute when he’s confused.’

‘ _Defiantly.’_

 _‘_ **Don’t ya wanna go over and smooch hi-** ‘

‘You guys need to stop now.’ Deadpool silenced them once again.

“You really did a great job.” Peter let out a breath of surprised as he finished looking through the apartment.

“Hey, check out my…” Wade pushed Peter over to a shelf next to the TV, “WALL OF MOVIES! (I~n alphabetical order.) Pick one, were gonna watch it.”

“Oh, uhm, okay.” Peter looked through the shelf with movies, and couldn’t really decide.

“I can’t pick o-“

“Titanic it is!” Wade said, cutting Peter off and reaching over Peter to grab a VHS off the shelf.

Wade jumped over to the couch and tapped the space next to him, summoning Peter to sit next to him. Peter obliged and sat next to him starting the movie.

~30 Minutes into the Movie~

            They had ended up sitting much closer together than planed due to the small couch. So together they watched Jack run to board the doomed ship, shoulder to shoulder. Of course, they were leaning to the sides, so more like hip to hip.

            Wade stopped watching the movie long ago, watching Peter’s facial expressions reacting to the movie was much more interesting.

            Wade eyeballed Peter’s hand sitting next to him.

            ‘Grab his hand!’

_’You know you want to.’_

**‘He won’t hate you… That much.’**

‘ _And if all fails he will think you’re joking.’_

‘Yeah!’

He listened and slowly wove his fingers in between Peter’s.

The young hero looked at him with a question on his lips, but it went unsaid. Instead, he squeezed the hand in his own and scooted closer.

~An Hour and a Half into the Movie~

Wade and Peter had gradually gotten closer to each other as the movie went on until Peter was half sitting on Wade’s lap with his head on his shoulder and both arms wrapped around the mercenary.

Peter was starting to doze off during the long movie, while Wade was still wide awake, watching Peter’s fluttering eyes try and continue the movie.

‘Eat him.’

‘ _Don’t eat him.’_

**‘Who said to eat him?’**

‘ _Why would he eat him?’_

‘Calm down, I was joking, jeez. But you could probably still eat him.’

This time, Deadpool didn’t listen to the voices. Instead, he turned his head and kissed his forehead.  The sleepy eyes immediately shot open. Wade decided to tell him something to clear it up.

“I really love you. You know that?” Wade whispered calmly in his ear.

Peter nodded. He knew for a while, but he had wanted to see how long it would take Wade to admit it. Truth is, Peter loved him too.

“Me too.” Wade smiled, the voices gave him another idea.

“Maybe later we can have the sex?” He whispered. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Maybe later.” Peter said, snuggling further into Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah so, I haven’t actually seen Titanic in forever, I still think this turned out pretty well. Hope ya like it Shaun, and anyone else who may be reading this. :3


End file.
